Levántate y Olvida NaruSaku One Shot
by MariSu Hyuuga
Summary: Sakura se siente más sola que nunca ¿Qué pasará cuando lo inesperado sucede? Es una historia un poco triste...


"Levántate y Olvida" NaruSaku One shot and Song fic

"**Levántate y Olvida"** **NaruSaku One shot and Song fic **

**Un melancólico atardecer se apagaba sobre Konoha para dar paso a la noche, el cielo casi oscuro por el gris que lo vestía, dejaba caer una lluvia incesante sobre la hoja; el ambiente que este clima particular provocaba, no ayudaba mucho a la triste mirada esmeralda de la chica.**

**A Haruno Sakura se le había hecho costumbre durante esa última semana ir a una casa de té que no era frecuentada por sus amigos, en aquellas tardes completamente lluviosas y por norma grises.**

**Quería estar sola; pero al mismo tiempo estar en su apartamento apretaba su pecho y a la vez parecía demasiado grande para ella sola… Apartamento mismo que había estado ocupando junto al chico que resultó ser el amor de su vida: Uzumaki Naruto; y así lo seguía siendo… Incluso después del oscuro día en el que una misión los separó… Por siempre.**

**La lluvia no sólo le traía el fresco aroma a tierra mojada, también le olía a nostalgia, a soledad.**

"**Sin tan sólo no te hubiera hecho jurar que lo traerías de vuelta…"**

**Sakura no había dejado de culparse de la inminente muerte de Naruto a manos de Akatsuki ni un solo momento; Quizá si no hubieran intentado tan desesperadamente traer de vuelta a Sasuke… Si no hubieran subestimado el poder de Akatsuki… **

**Poco le importaba ya la vida misma si podía cubrirse con su abrigo color beige y escabullirse entre la lluvia para llegar al establecimiento acostumbrado y tomar té como poseída por el ritmo de la lluvia que observaba sentada en la mesa más cercana a la ventana.**

**Sin despegar la mirada del cielo a través de la ventana, las gotitas llenaban el cristal poco a poco, que le parecía llorar las lágrimas que ella evitaba desbordar; Inevitablemente al toparse con su reflejo mismo en la ventana, sus ojos se inundaban.**

**Y es que no lograba encontrar alivio ni siquiera en ella misma y nada **

**Parecía calmarla ya, quizá el destino quería quitarle todo lo que alguna vez había amado…**

**Aquel lugar era más que un triste refugio para ella, la atormentaba también. Fue en ese lugar, entre aquellas paredes color crema y verde pálido que Naruto le había robado el mágico primer beso; Esa tarde, sin darse cuenta, también se llevó su corazón.**

"**Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… ¿Por qué no te hallo en ningún lugar?"**

**Trató de invocarlo como por arte de magia, cuando de pronto vio como la imagen del rubio añorado se dibujaba junto al reflejo de su propio rostro el la ventana, Sakura volteó en seguida a su lado…**

**Era él, Naruto Uzumaki junto a ella de nuevo con aquella respiración cálida y agitada de antes, y le estaba regalando una sonrisa sólo a ella: La mujer que siempre adoró.**

**La pelirrosa ahogó un grito de felicidad que hubiera hecho un eco en ese local casi vacío y se paró haciendo la silla a un lado despreocupadamente, para rodearlo de manera eufórica con sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico, dejando escapar su llanto en un par de abundantes riachuelos que corrían frenéticamente por sus mejillas.**

**De nuevo sentía cerca de ella el calor de Naruto, sus brazos rodear su cintura… A pesar de ello, algo no calzaba, pero no le importaba, mientras pudiera estar junto a él.**

**Se separaron un momento y miraron en los ojos del otro. **

**En los de ella había esperanzas aguardando ser reparadas, un corazón destruido por el paso de la vida. **

**En los ojos del chico se veía una paz infinita, el cielo en su esplendor azul dibujado en paraíso. **

**Naruto… Pero tú… Yo creí que… - La chica intentaba explicarse sin éxito entre llanto y conmoción**

**Sakura-chan… - Sonrió tiernamente y colocó un dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica – Todo estará bien, no digas nada. – Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y lo acercaba al suyo.**

**No le importaba si había o no una explicación; Naruto la besaba tiernamente y Sakura no dudó un segundo en corresponderle mientras acariciaba su rostro y su cabello.**

**De pronto, el calor de ese beso fue sustituido gradualmente por frío sobre sus labios, el cálido tacto que la había estado acariciando mientras se besaban fue sustituido por un escalofrío helado por donde el chico la rozara.**

**Sakura abrió los ojos súbitamente y tomó sus frías manos, un gesto de incomprensión se dibujó en su rostro;**** una sonrisa triste y lejana se pintó en los labios del rubio y parecía que de sus azules ojos se le escapaba poco a poco el brillo de la vida, la paz celestial. Entonces soltó las manos de la chica y pronunció por lo bajo:**

_** - Por favor, levántate y camina; **__**Vete a casa y de una vez olvida...**_

**Dicho esto, el llanto por poco desaparecido de las esmeraldas de la chica volvió aún con más intensidad, opacándolo todo con su tristeza; mientras el ruido de la lluvia y el viento hacían polvo la imagen de Naruto y se lo llevaban… Esta vez por siempre. **

**Desesperada, se dejó caer sobre la silla que antes había hecho a un lado, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y bruscamente dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de reprimir el escandaloso llanto que la ahogaba cada vez un poco más.**

**Sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento, al borde del colapso.**

**El personal que atendía el lugar no sabía que hacer al escuchar su llanto, sabían su tortuosa historia y estaban por cerrar; luego de diez minutos que parecieron eternos, el llanto cesó. **

**Solamente se observaba la imagen de la chica, tomando el último sorbo de te para salir después a la lluvia. Deseando que se llevara su desesperado recuerdo, su aroma, su dolor… Esperando más que otra cosa un milagro inexplicable. Eternamente añorándolo…**

_**...Y que todos tus recuerdos**_

_**Te acercan más a él…**_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
